


Another one night stand

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: What Roman Godfrey wants Roman gets. A quick one shot one night stand.A little gift to one of my friends.My lovelie I know what you want and he has what you need.





	Another one night stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotsneedblankets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsneedblankets/gifts).



Roman picked her up. And carried her to the bedroom and layed her down on the bed. He leaned down and planted a kiss on both of her hips.

He ran his hands up and.down her thighs her body squirming as he got closer to her core. He slid her panties down and inhaled her scent which sent him on a frenzy.

He started kissinf her inner thighs getting closer and closer to her spot. She was turned on more then ever. Every nerve in her body was a live wire. She wanted him. She needed him. 

He kissed right above her cunt. He began kissing it. Licking after each kiss. Circling.his tounge on her clit. 

She was soaking wet, dripping,.oozing for him. She wanted him soo bad. 

"Please…Please…Roman…i need you…" she begged him.

 

He loved his women begging..he made his stomach tighted and he got harder each time she begged. The need in her voice. The pure raw desire. Sent him wild.

He pulled his pants down revealing what he had been blessed with. The sight made her whole body shutter. 

He pulled her body closer to the edge. She was practically falling off the edge of the bed. 

He placed his rock hark cock at her entrance. Pushing just the tip in and out. Teasing her. 

She moaned for more. She moved her body wanting more trying to ger more. 

He grabbed her legs behind the knees and pulled her up as he thrust his entire cock into her. 

 

She screamed his name. 

He continued to pound into her. Her tits flying up in her face. Her ass bouncing off the bed. She was his play thing. 

He continued to thrust into her faster and harder. He could tell she was close. He moved to his hands to her hips, pulling her up a little bit more. He was above her thrusting into her. Every thrust sending a Shockwave of pleasure in her body.

He pulled out and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down. 

"Come over here" he comanded. His voice like velvet covered ice.

She walked over to him.

"Turn around" he demanded.  
She did as she was told

He pulled her down on top of him. His cock at her back hole. He gently pushed his cock into her hole. 

He gave her a second to get used to the feeling then demanded she start fucking his cock. She brought her body up the. Slammed it back down tsking his entire cock up her ass. She continued, goong faster and faster. Harder and harder with each rise and fall. 

He was close but he could t get his release. He reaches over his shoulder and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair. He reached into the pocket and grabbed his pocket knife. 

"Close your eyes and grab the arms of the chsir" he instructed. 

He took his knife and pricked his finger. A drop of blood dripped out and he brought his bleeding finger to his mouth. The taste of the blood sent him wild. He threw his head back and started thrusting and pounding into her tight ass harder and faster then she thought was humanly possable. 

Her body was shaking as the orgasm took over. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back she used all her energy to stay upright. Wave after wave of pleasure tore though her body like a tornado. 

He felt his balls tighted and he released his load deep into her ass, emptying himself completely.

He pushed her off and stood up pulling his right black pants up and hooking his golden belt buckle that was in the shape of a "G".

"Thank you dollface, see you around town"

He grabbe dhis leather jacket and walked out the door.


End file.
